I'm alive
by Koukin-kun
Summary: Les pensées de Chrome sur elle et la 10ème génération Vongola. Song-fic sur la chanson "I'm alive" de BECCA.


**Manga :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

**Personnage : **Chrome Dokuro

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer : **Bien que l'idée d'inviter Chrome-chwan à un dîner aux chandelles soit très tentante, celle-ci appartient à Akira Amano. C'est pas d'bol hein ? Quand à la chanson présentée, c'est « I'm alive » de BECCA (sinneuh, c'est ma cousineuh)

-lecteurs : On s'en fout de ton calembour a deux balles ! Balance la fic !

-koukin : voilà, voilà...

* * *

**I'm alive**

Kokuyou Land, trois heures du matin. Je me réveille souvent vers cette heure, incapable de me rendormir dans les minutes qui suivent. Dans ces moments, j'aime bien m'appuyer à une fenêtre, regarder le ciel nocturne et laisser libre cours à mes pensées...

_Nothing I say comes out right  
I can't love without a fight  
No one ever knows my name  
When I pray for sun it rains_

Je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer, que ce soit au niveau de mes sentiments ou de mes réflexions. Quand je tente de leur parler, c'est comme si j'étais invisible. Beaucoup m'ignorent, même au sein de la famille, c'est comme si mes idées étaient balayées par le vent de leurs personnalités.

_Im so sick of wasting time  
But nothings moving in my mind  
Inspiration can't be found  
I get up and fall but..._

Je me sens toujours aussi confuse quand je suis avec eux, bien que je n'aie pas grand-chose à craindre. Mais même avec le temps, je ne sais pas comment me rapprocher, comme si mon esprit était gelé. Je me lève, esquisse un pas et trébuche, mais...

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive ! Oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me  
Reaching for heaven  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die  
I'll live my life, I'm alive !_

Je suis vivante. Entre les bons et les mauvais moments passées avec eux, je chercherais leur amitié. Je la trouverais et quand je mourrais, ce sera le sourire aux lèvres.

Je vais vivre ma vie, je suis en vie !

_Every lover breaks my heart  
And I know it from the start  
Still I end up in a mess  
Every time I second guess  
_

Mukuro-sama...Bien que je lui doive tout, je me sens parfois gênée que l'on partage le même corps. Il est encore moins apprécié dans la famille pourtant il m'arrive de penser qu'on lui accorde plus d'importance, bien que je sois lui et qu'il soit moi. C'est lui le véritable gardien de la brume, je le sais depuis le début : après tout si je suis là, c'est uniquement pour assurer le lien entre lui et le Boss. Même si celui-ci ne le pense pas vraiment, je sais que je doit rester en second.

_All my friends just run away  
When I'm having a bad day  
I would rather stay in bed  
But I know there's a reason_

Ce jour-là je me suis même demandée si j'avais encore le droit de vivre. J'aurais voulu rester dans ce lit d'hôpital, puis descendre plus bas encore après avoir été abandonnée par tout le monde,mais non. Si j'ai droit a une seconde chance sur cette Terre, c'est grâce à Mukuro-sama et au père du Boss. Sans eux je serais morte depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre car...

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive ! Oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me  
Reaching for heaven  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die  
I'll live my life, I'm alive !_

Je suis vivante. Entre ma vie d'avant et celle d'aujourd'hui je me chercherais. Je me trouverais, et quand je mourrais ce sera le sourire aux lèvres.

Je vais vivre ma vie, je suis en vie !

_When I'm bored to death at home  
When he won't pick up the phone  
When I'm stuck in second place  
Those regrets I _can't_ erase  
Only I can change the end  
Of the movie in my head  
There's no time for misery  
I won't feel sorry for me_

Quand je réfléchis trop une fois arrivée a kokuyou, quand je me force à décrocher mon portable pour entendre les railleries de Ken, quand je me retrouve coincée une fois de plus dans la seconde place, je pense toujours à ces regrets qui me hantent. Seulement, je ne peux que changer la fin du film dans ma tête et regarder vers l'avenir, il n'y a pas de temps pour la misère que je ne ressens plus. Je ne veux pas que l'on soit désolée pour moi, parce que...

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive ! Oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me  
Reaching for heaven  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die  
I'll live my life, oh oh_

Je suis vivante. Entre le passé et le présent je chercherais mon futur. Je le trouverais, et quand je mourrais ce sera le sourire aux lèvres.

Je vais vivre ma vie, je suis en vie !

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Alors déjà je ne pensais pas du tout que ma première fanfiction sur Reborn serait une song-fic, encore moins sur cette chanson. Mais bon on va pas chasser l'inspiration quand elle vient frapper à votre porte, on fait même tout pour qu'elle reste, surtout quand cette inspiration s'appelle Chrome^^

Désolé pour la longueur de ce chapitre ( à peine 1100 mots en comptant les paroles anglaise, bof), j'ai pourtant essayé de « soutirer » un maximum d'informations sans que sa fasse trop pavé et pour que ça colle bien à la chanson (c'est vous dire à quel point ç'aura été dur..)

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et à la prochaine fic !


End file.
